Who Was That
by Azza-chan
Summary: What would Momiji's and Hunny's thoughts be, if they walked past each other one day. Hunny finds out about the curse and now he has to go see Akito.
1. Who Was That

**Who Was That**

_One day Momiji was out on a walk. So was Honey as he needed a break but more like he was after sweets and cake. Momiji was returning from town as he was out with friends, when he past __**his self**__? He ignored it so did Honey but the bunny on his back, he couldn't dismiss. Although Honey couldn't be bothered to ask the person who he was and why they looked like twins he was just concentrating on getting sweets and cake._

It was so weird for Momiji to pass someone who looked just like him. For how much he could tell, his clone loved bunnies like he did. He decided to go ask Haru to see if he had twin. Because that person looked so much like him and he had a love for bunnies too.

"Oh Haru, where are you?" Haru was always hard to find but Momiji didn't give up so easily, "Hmm... If I were Haru, where would I be?"

"Hey Rin have you seen Haru?" She just stared at Momiji like he were a ghost, really scaring him. "Emm... Doesn't matter then, bye." Once Momiji got away from Rin, he sighed in relief. _that was really scary._

"Oh! Shigure's house maybe".

"Hi Torhu, don't tell Haru I'm here kay." Momiji snuck up on Haru, just due to the fact he had been running all over for him, _I'm glad I found him_. "HARU! I've been looking for you everywhere, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Oh nothing really but I passed myself walking home and I was holding a pink bunny in my hand" Everyone gawked at Momiji except Haru. "You sure it was you Momiji?" Haru asked him calmly.

"Well he looked just like me, or do I have a twin was my real question because that would be so cool!" Everyone shook their head at Momiji except Torhu who had glistening eyes "That is so cool, another Momiji; hehe."

"Don't encourage him" Kyo sighed.

"What would be so bad if there was another me, Kyo?"

"Because it would be Hell if there was another you, that's why. You're an annoying wee brat" _I loved annoying Kyo he always gets so agitated when I'm around him._

"Kyo's being mean to me again."

"SHUT UP, YOU BRAT!" Yuki like normal hit Kyo and told him to shut up and stop making so much noise.

"So Momiji where did you see this person, that looked like you?" Yuki asked Momiji as he was curious; Momiji looked up at him brightly. "I saw him when I was walking home from town. We did notice each other although we didn't turn around while we walked past each other. Just like we didn't want to know if it was or wasn't."

"Well then next time, if you see this person just ask who he is okay Momiji, for now just forget about." I was saddened by what Yuki said but I guess I did have to agree "Kay."

That night Momiji still couldn't get that boy out of his head, he looked just like him but a bit smaller. How could he even dismiss the bunny the boy was carrying; it just showed that he loved bunnies like Momiji did, he wondered if he really did have a twin._ It would be so cool. *Yawn* well its late need my sleep._

He had a bunny on his back and he looked just like Honey. "Mmm." _Cake!_ Honey got side-tracked once, cake became within his smelling range. He guessed it was just a coincidence that the boy looked like him but he still had a bunny on his back, he must of liked bunnies like he did.

"Mori, where are you"

"Yes Mitsukuni, what do you want?"

"Do I have a twin or is it normal for someone to like bunnies and look exactly like me?" He gave Honey a confused look but answered within thirty seconds. "It is normal for people to look like you and have the same likes and dislikes, it doesn't mean you're related okay Mitsukuni." Honey was always happy that he had Mori; he's always so nice to him "Kay, thank you Mori."

After that Honey dismissed the boy that he saw that day as it didn't mean that much, it was just weird that he liked bunnies and looked like him.

**N/A This is what I think those two would be like, in all honestly Honey doesn't count it as much as I do think he wouldn't really care that much if it was explained to say I would say Honey is a bit stupid sometimes (even though I am one of his fans it is kind of true I must admit). But hope you like it. Please review ^_^**


	2. We Meet and He finds Out

**We Meet and He Finds Out**

_Momiji was out on a walk with Torhu as they were returning from the shops as it was Momiji's day to take her. There he was again, the boy carrying the bunny in his hand supposedly Momiji's twin. So much ran through Momiji's head._

I grabbed for his arm to stop him before he turned the corner, I had to talk to him "Hi my names Momiji Sohma" I said, the boy turned to face me "Hi my names Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Hunny." He grinned at me and I released my grip of his arm, because of our resemblance. "So is this the boy, Momiji?" Torhu asked as she looked both of us up and down to see the resemblance between us. "Well I'm guessing it is as you two look so much alike." "Yep, this is him. His name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka but he likes to be called Hunny. Hunny this is Torhu Honda, Torhu this is Hunny." Torhu give him the smile she has around her friends "Nice to meet you Hunny."

Hunny gave Torhu a big grin "Nice to meet you to Miss Honda." Torhu blushed. "Hunny, why don't you come over to our house one day, so the rest of my family that I told can meet you. Please." I gave Hunny puppy-dog eyes because I wanted the rest to meet him so much. "Okay, sure why not Friday ok with you but where will I find you." I wrote down the address on a piece of paper that I had on me "Here, you go. Kay see you on Friday Torhu and I got to go and make dinner now."

**2 days after at the host club: **

"Takashi! I'm going over to Momiji's okay, I promised him I would go over today. So I'll probably be home late tonight okay." Takashi just gave me his look, that he always gives me "Okay, Mitsukuni." Before I walked out of the doors Tamaki stopped me "Yes Tama-chan?" "Where are you going Hunny-sempai?" Tamaki asked me with so much curiosity in his eyes, I so didn't want to tell him because then he'd just beg me to bring him *hmmm* "I'm going to get cake I may be a while ok Tama-chan." "Alright Hunny get the best cake you can!"

I was glad to be going to meet Momiji again and his other family members. I got into the car that was sitting outside waiting for me to give me a lift over to the address Momiji gave me. I rang the door bell and waited.

**2 days after at the Shigure's house:**

"Hehe, I'm so happy he's coming today I can't wait. Torhu can I help you with making the food please, it's always fun making food with you." Torhu smiled at me "Of course you can Momiji's let's get started now." We went off into the kitchen to make all kind of snacks for the guest who was coming today. "Thank you Torhu." "No problem Momiji, I'm always here to help." I would have hugged Torhu although, I didn't want her being all jumpy because of me transforming.

It was about the time that Hunny should be arriving and we had nearly finished up making the food when we heard the door bell ring. I rushed to open the door before Shigure, Haru, Kyo or Yuki could answer the door. I didn't want Hunny to meet the others till I brought him into the main room. I slid the front door open I gave Hunny a bright smile "Welcome to Shigure's house." Hunny smiled back warmly at me "Thank you for inviting me today Momiji."

I brought Hunny into the main room so he could meet the others. "Hunny this is Shigure, Hatsuharu or Haru, Kyo and Yuki, they are all my cousins. Yeah I guess I have a lot of cousins but the Sohma family is very big. Torhu is in the kitchen finishing making the food, she lives here with Shigure, Yuki and Kyo." "Nice to meet you Hunny." Yuki, Kyo and Haru said looking at Hunny. "No, it's nice to meet you all. I was so excited to be coming here to meet some of Momiji's family." "I now understand why Momiji thought you were his twin, you both look so identical but it's easy to tell you both a part though." Shigure said.

"Nice to see you again Hunny." Torhu said coming out of the kitchen with some treats for us to eat. Shigure stood up and turned to me "Sorry, Momiji but Yuki and I can't stay we have to go to the main house today. Akito wanted to speak to us today so we're going to leave, nice meeting you Hunny. Come on Yuki." I didn't want them to go but if it was Akito-san I guess they had to. "Kay." "It was nice to meet you Hunny. I'm sorry I would have liked to stay to talk to you but like Shigure said we have to go." "It's okay we may meet again Yuki"

"Akito is the Head of the Family you see, so they can't disobey him." Hunny nodded as he understood fully "Come on let's sit, I bet your tired from standing." Hunny grinned at me and sat down at the table beside Torhu who had taken a sit while we were talking to Shigure. "Wow these look amazing." Hunny said looking astonished at the treats Torhu and I made "Aw thank you Hunny. Why don't you try one?" Hunny gave Torhu such a big grin it was kind of scary. Hunny took a bite out of one of the treats Torhu made and his face lit up. "You should so be a chef Torhu, these are delicious." Torhu smiled at him "Hehe really, you think so." "Yes, you so should they're amazing."

"She's is an amazing cook." Kyo said "Aw thank you Kyo-kun." "Yay for Princess Torhu." I said because she is still like a Princess to me even though I know she isn't mine "Yeah these are amazing, like all your other food Torhu." Haru said from his corner of the room taking another bite out of the miniature cake. "Thank you Hatsuharu, I'm always glad to make food for you all."

After a while of talking and enjoying the treats Torhu made they were all gone and it was about time that Hunny had to go home "Well I better put the plates away." Torhu said while standing and bringing a plate into the kitchen "I'll help to!" I said while running with the plate into the kitchen but on the way out I bumped into Torhu and *Poof* I was in my Rabbit form but all the doors were closed and Hunny was looking around for me.

"Em where did Momiji go?" Hunny asked Torhu while she was extremely jumpy and then she side-stepped and revealed me and the pile of clothes lying on the floor. "He went to the toilet Hunny" Was that the best she could say. "Explain why there is a rabbit on the clothes he was wearing please?" There was no hope I had to speak "Hunny I am the rabbit the Sohma Family is cursed. When ever we are hugged by someone of the opposite sex we transform into one of the Zodiac animals. Although it's been kept a secret because people who found out about the curse well there memory of it was erased. Although Torhu's hasn't been because Akito-san trusts her with this secret."

**N/A Dun-dun-dun I'm leaving you on a cliff-hanger I'm sorry but I need a break I'll finish it by tomorrow so you can find out what happens to Hunny. Will his memory be erased or will Akito trust him, that's the main question?**


	3. So This Is How It Ends

**So This Is How It Ends**

**Recap of last chapter:**_ Momiji found Hunny and invited him over to Shigure's house. Momiji tripped and bumped into Torhu, turning him into the rabbit and now Hunny knows about the zodiac curse. _

Haru stood up "Momiji you know what this means right?" I knew exactly what this meant but I didn't want Hunny's memory to be erased. "Yes, I know but Akito may let him keep the secret." I turned to

Hunny with deep sorrow in my eyes "Hunny is it ok if you can stay slightly later? We need to call Akito so he can decide weather or not you keep your memory of meeting us." Haru went out into the hall to call up the main estate. "You idiot next time look where your going." Kyo said at me harshly.

"Right Hatori is on his way over. I'm sorry Hunny. Akito doesn't want anyone else to know." Haru said while walking into the room with a grim look. I started to cry "It's so unfair, I'm really sorry Hunny I would of liked to stay your friend but I can't I guess." Hunny picked me up and started hugging me "It's ok Momiji, just promise to talk to me if you ever see me again okay." Hunny said with his cute grin, I just wish his memory didn't have to be erased.

After so many minutes of Hunny and I talking the door bell rang and I knew that, that was it. Kyo got up to let Hatori in "You ready Hunny, don't worry it's not painful or anything." "Thanks Momiji and it was very nice meeting you all, but if it's what the Head of your Family said I won't go against him." Kyo came in with Hatori "So you're Hunny? You do look like Momiji just like he said." Hatori looked down to me "You should have been more careful Momiji so we could have avoided this from happening." I felt so guilty and upset because my new friend had to lose his memory of me.

"Hunny if you don't mind but will you come with me into another room please." Hunny put me into Torhu's arms "Yes okay." Hunny walked out of the room without looking back and five minutes after Hatori came back in. "I've sent Hunny home, so he can get some rest." Hatori said looking directly at me. "I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen, I was just so excited to have Hunny over." I felt so upset; I didn't want to lose Hunny like all my others friends I had.

_One year later:_

There he is "Hi Hunny." I said waving and smiling at Hunny who was about a metre away from me "Hi do I know you?" "I'm a very old friend I wouldn't imagine you would but my names Momiji Sohma." I said grinning casually at Hunny "Nice to meet you Momiji, I'm sorry I forgot you." "No it's really okay Hunny It was nice seeing you again. Sorry but I better get home now I'll see you around kay." I smiled and walked away waving to Hunny. I was happy that I got to see him again.

**N/A Did you expect it to end that way? I know it is very sad how I ended it but I'm sorry it just can't always be a Happy Ever After can it. Well hope you liked it please review ^_^**


End file.
